1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to cloud services, and more particularly to semi-automated service resource allocation.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Information technology (IT) clouds, implemented as virtualized data centers, have enabled new opportunities for the creation, deployment, management and usability of new services. Distributed users, from individuals to businesses, have been taking advantage of the cloud services automation and scalability benefits. However, the placement of services in data centers upon customer subscription is still dominated by intensive manual labor. Resource allocation in an ad-hoc way can challenge the service performance and cost savings.
Therefore a need exists for means for enabling a semi-automated service resource allocation.